The World According to Damon
by Val76
Summary: Damon Salvatore, featuring Katherine and Klaus: Damon decides to be Damon for a little while and finds that he won't be left alone, no matter where he goes. This takes place after Season 4 episode "Stand By Me." One-shot. Please R&R. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries name or characters.


The World According to Damon

It was time to leave Mystic Falls behind, Damon had decided. He was frantically packing his bags as his brother walked in.

"So, you're just going to walk out on her when she needs you the most," demanded Stefan, on his self-righteous kick once again.

"I'm done with Elena, Stefan! I can't continue to watch her get hurt over and over again and not be able to do anything! I'm never going to be what she needs!"

"You're the one that made her shut off her humanity."

"It started way before that and you know it! Everything she's gone through has been better for her without me. I'm leaving here tonight and you're not gonna stop me." He finished packing his bags and began loading his car. Stefan watched him in silence.

"What am I supposed to tell Elena?" Stefan asked.

"You know what? I don't really care and neither will she." He got behind the wheel and drove off.

The wind whipped through his raven hair as he drove fast down the highway, away from her, away from everything. He had been as unselfish as he could be with Elena and it still wasn't enough. It didn't bring him any happiness at all. The road signs were a blur as he continued on, not sure where he was going. Maybe he would run into Katherine somehow and steal back the cure from her sticky little fingers. He didn't like the fact she had one-upped them yet again by following them to Silas's tomb. Or, maybe he would decide to let her have it and force it down her throat. If she meant it for Klaus, he wasn't going to interfere. Unfortunately, he had a new respect for Klaus and hated to admit that they were more similar than he originally thought. He pulled into a gas station to fill up, listening to the rush of gasoline as it pumped into his car. It was similar to the sound of blood rushing through human veins, which made him realize that he was hungry. He looked around and spotted a bar across the street. "Perfect," he said as cheerfully as he could muster to himself.

He drove over to the bar and walked in. A pretty waitress came over to him as he sat down.

"What can I get you, Handsome?"

"Well, I'd like to start with a nice and neat shot of bourbon, then I'd like to move on to something a lot more delicious." His piercing blue eyes roamed the girl's body and he lightly touched her arm with his fingertips.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" She giggled and left to get his drink.

"Well, it's a talent..." he muttered to himself. He scoped out the little dive and found that it was dead, with the exception of a young couple making out in the corner by the jukebox.

The waitress brought back Damon's drink. "Can I get you anything else?"

"That's all for now, Sweetie. I'll let you know when I want more." He flashed her his seductive smile and winked at her.

"Okay!" She scurried off and he took a swig of his drink. The familiar burn felt so good down his throat as he tried not to think of Elena. A familiar scent wafted through the air and he knew immediately who was standing behind him.

"I am just in amazement. I am in one of the most remote bars in the country and, yet, you still manage to find me." Damon turned around and spoke spitefully. "Katherine!"

Feigning her most innocent look, she then smiled and kissed his cheek. "You missed me and you know it!" She plopped down in the chair in front of him.

"Okay, where is it?" Damon wasted no time in confronting the vampire vixen.

"Whatever could you be talking about?"

"The cure, Katherine. What did you do with it?"

"It's safe. I'm about to make a deal."

At that moment, Damon heard the door swing open and Klaus walked in. Damon rolled his eyes and smirked. "Well, at this rate, let's just invite everyone else that has been looking for the cure, and we can all have a little support group!"

"Damon! It's good to see you!" Klaus patted him on the back.

"Klaus. Shouldn't you be busy taking out your competition for the lovely hand of our dear Caroline?"

"You're one to talk, leaving your precious Elena in the hands of your brother."

Katherine intervened. "Okay, let's get down to business. I've got better things to do."

Klaus looked at her. "This better be good, Katarina. You still owe me."

"You both want the cure for your own reasons. I wanted the upper hand, and now I've got it."

Damon and Klaus looked at each other in competition. Damon shrugged and said, "Look, I already admitted that I don't want Elena to take the cure. I like her as a vampire." He took a final swig, then motioned for the waitress to bring him another. "However, I do have a problem with trusting Klaus."

Klaus retorted, "You aren't exactly the model of trustworthiness, either."

Katherine spoke clearly and with presence. "Klaus, I will give you the cure only if you will absolve me of the vendetta you have against me. Forever."

"Oh, come on, now, Love. Why would I even think of giving up on a sport that gives me so much joy?"

Katherine swallowed hard. "I don't want to be afraid anymore, Klaus. Make this deal with me and the cure is yours."

"Whoa, wait a minute, here!" Damon interjected. "Do you think I'm gonna let you just turn over something that valuable to _him_?"

"Damon, you've already made it clear that you don't want the cure, so why don't you just run along now," Klaus commanded.

"Well, just because I don't want Elena to be cured doesn't mean I'm not gonna get it for her anyways!"

"That is where we differ, Damon. I wouldn't do such a thing if Elena was my girl. I would make her see that she's better off as a vampire."

"Well, I'm not you." He downed the shot the waitress had just brought him, then placed some money on the table. "You two have fun! I'm outta here." Damon got up to leave.

Katherine grabbed his arm. "You can't leave me alone with him!"

He removed her hand off his arm. "Hey, you're the one that invited him here. Leave me out of it!"

"Don't you want to know where the cure is for your precious Elena?"

"If it means playing your stupid games, I've got better things to do!"

"Damon! Admit it, you still love me. You don't want anything bad to happen to me." She ran her hands into his hair and started stroking her cheek.

Damon looked at her incredulously. Enunciating every word carefully, he replied, "Katherine! I don't care!"

* * *

The morning sun was bright, waking Damon immediately. He bolted up in his bed and looked around. He was in a hotel room, but couldn't remember a damn thing. Next to him was Elena, sound asleep. He watched her for a moment, then realized that it was not Elena. It was actually Katherine...


End file.
